MAGIC
by 5x5roguegmail.com
Summary: I didn't know how to say Magic Girls anime with boys in it to you, this is it right? They said "Magic the gathering" they said "Friendship is Magic" and this was "League of Legends" this is my book, about my friends, this is MAGIC
1. MAGIC, chapter 1

**CHAPTER START!**

 **BARA**  
Bara doesn't really, take to people, the same way as everybody else, you know? I mean, how people just, take to anything they think looks cool, or cute, or you know, by people, I mean kids, and kids exclusively, sort of most days.  
Bara's not not your friend, but he's also not not anyone else's friend who looks cool and wants to have friends for sure in time that was because because it was because that this was sure in most because he hadn't had for sure, because. "Are we for serious on this, dudes?" Bara was less or more impressed with not only himself, but on how many different people wanted to play tag with him.  
"We're not gunna play tag, Bara."  
"No, for fuckin' what? No way, seriously, come on, fellas, taaag? We could just... we could tag each other, and you know, girls, also."  
"No one wants to tag Bara anyhow," says some chick, so who and wanted to tag Bara, most clearly definitely.  
"This doesn't have to be here, you know. We could just, forget the whole secret thing Clovis wanted to show us, anyway," said Tetra. "And everybody just start tagging everybody but Bara. Poor, little Bara."  
"I don't like where this is going, cuz if I'm it, that's essentially the... I don't know, you're confusing the rules of tag, Tetra, so that's pretty low blow, honestly." Bara was less than impressed, for sure and startmons, anyway.  
"I don't think we really, HAVE to be here," says the other one. Bara doesn't know her name, she talks too much, "but Clovis pulled the, this is where we get to start believing in magic, fool girl, card, on me, so, here I am, today. Can't say much for his choice in magic girls, though. I mean, really? You two?"  
"Why, would you think, any-body, would want, to do magic, exclusively with females, you crazy person, you crazy, usually boy crazy, but not for this moment, burn, person," said Dragon, who was pretty sure you didn't need to know him by another name.  
"You JUST figured the greatest secret to all these universal servicer parameters we call fun pots, boys, well done!" she claps. Whichever one wasn't the other one, who talked too much about things Bara did not understand, this was the one who said things that scared Bara, into maybe paying more attention to girls' motivations in general living situations, therehenceforth.  
"Bara, you suck at this," said Dragon, again. "If you're going to keep narrating this shit in your head, you're never going to say anything funny out loud. I'm the dragon, man, I need a wingman, but not such an abhorrently lazy one, you'll get fat, or something..."  
Bara was sure, more or less, that this type of animal was better left to his own devices, but he wasn't sure why Clovis had left them to the wolves, on this one. "Is that him?" asks Tetra, pointing past us two boys, Bara and Dragon, to the dark haired boy in some strange old style lolita ish cape cool costume thing, by a fence, in some grass, dipping back under a hole in the fence and waving Bara and his compatriots forward, henceforth.

 **DRAGON**  
Sure or for for less is more, this totally bites when Bara's being such a dingbat, and more or less, I hate these girls for like, the next seven or eight hours until one of them wants to have sex with me or something, because this is totally driving me nuts, because whenever boys outnumber girls, it gets super tricky to do anything but kill the nonbeliever in fair fights, or something, but these girls outnumbered US, so instead of flirting a bunch, they just fucked with us like they'd have their pick ANY old time, you know? animals.  
We were following Clovis's caped trail, down through a part of the woods I didn't even really know existed, but this was like, way too far into that White Witch gibli game for me to not be impressed with the cool little boy in lolita cape thing Clovis was pulling off, down up ahead on the trail, but whenever I bursted on the speed, he was faster than all of us and the girls kept up just fine, sorta.  
"What's your name?" I ask for the cute one with dark skin and darker way darker hair. Her skin was like, just browner than Bara's, so like, maybe I could be that tan if I had a badass summer, but she was in like, winter, so, word, you know?  
"Me again? I thought you had your sights set on one of the other fair maidens, this evening, what for innit?" she tuffed her hair.  
"Are you mental or something? Sure, I can look in other directions, but you're pretty cute, so what's up, innit?"  
"Already what up what in what where?"  
She wasn't going to make this easy or fun for anybody, really. So, great, girls suck, most days. Clovis needed to stop having friends with entitlement clauses, more or less. "What's your alias, anyhow? I just oughta call you jibber jabber, yet for yes again."  
"You can call me animal, if you prefer. It's not all that hard to surmise what for again what for because."  
"Set more motion access all that moreover this once before," said I, bored enough with a march that had to portray the rest of the gay into it, back again. "This one access boring more in this was sure in for this more. We can all use words, girly, the point is to like people, with them." I ditched her, because she sucked, so I could ignore the girls for a minute yet, or not, because they played stupid games in interludes, and started pushing the orange haired one, like, she was pretty much in my way wherever we were.  
"I will get ALL of my boyfriends, AND my brothers, to beat your sorry ass, fortitude slayer child boy."  
"I don't..." I looked around. "Are you guys pretty sure we were all supposed to be able to use magic words this whole time, and you're JUST NOW trying to string them together ridiculously? Dude, CLOVIS, Get these chicks some freaking bible verses! They're helping right me out of sex and love affairs for permanent, yo!"

 **CASSA**  
Don't for real in this, oh gawds, the death defying stunts Bara would pull to get people, to lighten up. He was acting like such a bonehead, and nobody there seemed to have any trouble being herself or Dragon, so long as Bara made it perfectly clear, this is pretty sure what we're supposed to be doing anyway, right?  
He was like, sure enough and totally removed from the situtation, and like, totally, less than sure again that he totally didn't have to not be totally in the moment with every waking female, or what have you? But like, it was totally different in the end time paradox anyhow, so like, whatever they told for sure in life was less before again so what? But, like, totally removed and for in sure enough that less in life because, because so this was life because because so set in more to life because, so set in more, that we were there, and more, to time, and wasn't fair for all we've worth to sure enough and less enough that this was sure in less because that this, because, so sure in less was does because! and all over the world today, was people playing sound away, "what for, Clover boy? How long for taking to our super power special rings, or whaat?!"  
She was tired of skipping to no merit of the end of exercises, and she wasn't sure how fast Clovis could actually RUN but, she didn't really think she was going to catch him, for some strange reason. "Is he for real? Are we like, so sure to ruin it if he hangs out with us that he just to keep RUNNING! He's running without us, GO, go , GOoo!"  
We ran like, WAY faster than I thought Clovis was going to take us, but sure enough, we totally would have ruined it, sure enough, because nothing really would have prepared us to get into this like he was doing with this, just now, so we totally wanted to freak out and get power rings like super super sooner and faster, and when we got to like, the river wall maze, I was like, "Dafuq? Are you SERious? Jeezuuuuus! How are we doing this again?"  
"I don't know for half the barriers in video games prepared us for this, Dragon."  
"No Bara, they did not. For one, I have less girl power in video games. Two, who wants to go first, girls?"  
"Oh, for sure, like, how CUTE of you," says miss paradox, all dark sure hair and waaay too much to say to Dragon without a sensible sentence between the mix of it, apparently. "We don't have to be way for in the universe, here, you know, but, not a lot for sure in less that this was sure enough because, again."  
"Oh, sensible solutions to the equations! Yaaaay~..." Dragon waved his hands upindeair, like sayin' he don't care, so feiyo heeeyoouu.  
Bara was pointing. "Is that Clovis up on the other wall, there?"  
I looked like, "Oh, fucks! How did you go OVer there! Godstdamnit!" I wanted super powers so freaking bad right now, I could NOT believe I lost sight of him like that just to flirt with stupid non-super power having BOYS, for god's sakes, damnit! 

**FOXX**  
Clovis wasn't going to let anybody get out of here alive, I was sure no doubt. Is he for real in everything he witnesses? For sure no doubt, but lo, behold, what the foxx say?  
"Aiyoooh!" I she crie to the skie, s! "Aiy ayoooo!"  
"I don't think that's entirely beneficial to our nightly escapades, benefit," says the Bara boy.  
"I don't for know what your life is broken in on, bitch. I'm pretty sure you're broken in on time again before the last again so said that this was sure in broken hours for less in powers each to owning once I'm making this one lasting broken hours for seeing broken timing last and this, was gone and MUCH too fast, so sure, my lovers, come by play, and take my story All away, that loving backward making friends, she doesn't have to say no sense, for all we wanted here for sure in loving laughter be in yours for what in mine, for see it fine? Was much in into this one fine? Oh bey you say for sure in hey, that this a motion, hay, foray?"  
"I don't think you entirely grasp the situation, Yoko Kurama," says Clovis, for, ooh, set, did I get to bait the boy in capes, for say?  
"What's with the boy lolita cosplay, Clovis?!" calls up Bara, sure, fire, bright enough for energy supplement, Bara.  
"I like capes, more or less, so sure, but if you went to magic school and dressed in this, wouldn't you resent being called lolita, faggot?"  
"I don't think faggots resent lolitas, Clover, honestly," said Dragon. "More or less the same as before, we gotta make like time for telling sure enough power dances back again into the rest or forrit again. What time is it, anyhow?"  
"This in for?" says the rogue, "for what in life behoove and withit again, said sir? I don't know your color, or anything, anyhow. Maybe we should just be in once in a shade, for a while. So say it before again?"  
"Who dare, to say, for daire again, heir sir," I sayest to Cassa. "Say for what," in secret leiu, for the other conversations betwixt the others, ne'er in earshot more. "In spite of thee? I sayest much and more that thou arst betwixt the loving Dragon less to Bara more, more, mmm, hm, more?"  
"Oh for fair and thou art broken in it?" she was like, sure you were crazy, bitch. "You're like a broken universe of lies and misfit affection tokens, and u be jelly, on my livelihood."  
"For saken intuit with his boyhood, no? All for sure and shame of it?"  
"Did you think I didn't know how to say, boyhood, in a different way? Or to take and less or more and know, it didn't need a name, but boys' for though?"  
"More or less, you are a card and a player, for in games, sure, messing more. What in saying in it for do we HAVE to believe in Clovis's love affair with magic beyond our skated own?"  
"Skin the foxx!" cries the boy, for not in Bara was the other offended. "Skin the lying foxx, for banishing her set to love and mischief for powers! She's a liar, and a foxx, for sure in lest betwixt a lie she was, because, because!"  
Clovis slapped my ass, like, right underneath my shirt, and like, oh my god, was WAY too fast to move up in advance of us for me to even slap him in the penis for it! that fucking, bastard, moving fast, damnit!  
"Foxxy he can't be caught to save your skin and misery. Just want for more in touch for later and give IN to the imagining, girly girl!" she cries, the rogue for sure in less dark hair, bemore, that she grew it out too far, so it waved itself into a glamour all too menacing for me to argue with, albeit more in a wrestless arguing that had more for sure in less for conversational overtones begetting less such interesting forms of communication as what exactly she'd need for sure in to say to what she'd want, hard core.  
"What?" she asked, like somebody caught her thinking, or something.  
"For sure it, sayit in it again," said Dragon, "do you want to have sex with me? You've asked twice now, this past morn."  
"For sure I know not waht you mean, eir sir... boy."  
"I know it not in for it last, but sure, for in what you are?" he did NOT slap my ass and get away with it, damn ot! sair bor! Damn ot! I managed to club the air behind him, with the walking stick I'd partaked and equipped, thusly, but it was not to be that I was less for violented out on the sexual frustration taken out eire on me, the fool card for letting the wanting snaking tides be fruited may.  
Bara was well away in essence of a warry third part not to be sure or less noticed he was not to be trifled with, in the coming challenge, for sure in what that once was two, always a third the loser, and errant fool.  
"I'll kill you quickest of all, Bara," sayest the Foxx, in I.

 **TETRA**  
Pretty sure you knew it yet, but, this was hardly a time to get in spades with what was happening here, and I was doubtlessly less enticed with either the spade or boy in loe of what was here to there once know. What in name, for what he's worth? I hadn't had for sure in yet, that this was a boy for sure in less and essence of friends, and loved ones, but sure to be in last he knew the enticement granted and warrantless, and for to be in eire that he had never was wanted there before again his life for this in sure enough.  
"What for what in this that was, for sure enough that we're because?" she asks for sure in what we were, that this?  
Nothing for this in it, made for less sense, because the mist was setting well up on us, and we breathed different, and Clovis's silhouette was shimmery, and there, but sure he did not try to lose us, not yet or for, so in it I took a hand, and two, so set we had for all the rest of us binded in the walking, for sure in there that Clovis stood to reason once here, next to me when I split and absorbed him thusly to our triumph.  
"This part isn't so tricky as the cave," he says in low voice, for us. This mist seems to carry on for many more ageless hours than more or less again.  
"This... uh, this cave?" Bara lets go, to point, for there in what we're what six seven here for in front of a solid flat ruin wall, at the mouth of a would be cave, were it not for shut in, at so.  
"Tetra, shut the FUCK up, already!" says Dragon. "You are the most PRETENTIOUS fucking breather I have EVER fucking witnessed! Clovis's cape is NOT that FUcking impressive, alright?!"  
Cass was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, like, at all, and Sarah was just, smiling like, oh my god, this is so much better than anything else right now, he's so fucking sure for like everything, and I was like, oh my god, I love these stupid idiots so much more than Clovis right now, he's TOTALLY jealous of how much more I love his stupid friends than he does!

 **SARAH**  
Okay, for less in liking, there were seven squares, on the door, here, and it was totally, freaking strange, because, the handprints on all of them were like, so small that you had to be a kid or like, early teenager, to even see how you'd fit your hand in there, and you had to, because they were lit up, and we just, HAD to stand all out there, knowing we had to touch our hands into these molds, and open the doors, you know?  
There were seven, so sure enough, we got to believe Clovis had just, stumbled across this, and gathered his six coolest friends to try it out? "This is as far as I got, obviously," says Clovis. "But I don't know why you'd even BELIEVE me, except, duh,"  
"Who gets what color?" asks Cassa.  
"For sure in what to WHO? Are you kidding? Bara gets to pick last, probably."  
"Bara has blue, by now, ladies," Bara was by blue, sure enough. He hadn't touched it, though.  
"Anybody not actually decided?" asked Clovis. He was next to black, but he was like, is anybody sure this isn't mine, because, I wanna know, you know?  
"What's black do, Clovis?" asks Bara, what for in Dragon's voice.  
"Not sure, yet, I think," says Clovis. He has dark hair, like, black, but he looks different, lately, because he used to be pretty tan, like me, but he sort of trips people out, in the sun, by doing that, or something. Now for, he was just simple, and sure, and wanted to know who else thought he should be here, in this color, what for?  
"I think... I like black too," says Dragon.  
"Do you?" he asks me. I don't know WHY he's fucking asking me when he's looking at Dragon.  
"Yeah I don't know, black seems to suit me pretty well, Clovis. Maybe you oughta step aside."  
"Are we talking about girls, now, or...?" Bara was like, for sure, did I shift over too?  
"Bitches!" I shooed away the two of them, sure enough. I wanted this freaking color, that was. "Black, for sure in what, I'll take it." Clovis kissed me, like, a real, good, perfect, sure, I want you to know how much I love you for taking this, color, kiss, here, now, kiss. Then he broke apart like, I don't know why you all didn't do that ages ago, you all wanted to.

 **CLOVIS**  
For sure, my friends were well enough my equals, in nothing less or more the same, that this was never an equal footed game. We had the colors we were pretty sure our friends picked out for us, just by being here, so we could all each be different to one, then the other, and Bara was going to look damn good in purple, I knew, and Cassa was going to kick ass in blue, and she was pretty sure you knew all shades of true blue were just called periwinkle, so duh, and whatever these colors actually meant, I wasn't sure at all, but like, I just wanted cool powers, again, and I was so goddamn sick of physics, and of school, and of what they kept telling us we could do about it, that I knew, whatever we could get from this, it was going to be awesome, you know?  
"Red won't do me, surely, less than yellow, but I don't want either," said Dragon. He'd taken orange, and I wasn't sure if he knew how trippy that was going to look for him.  
"I don't not want to trade with somebody," said Bara, "I don't think I want blue. It's freaking me out like, way too sure a lot, I think. Just standing near it."  
"Okay for real?" I wanted to laugh so much at this. YES, this was a hard decision, NO, we shouldn't trip on how long it was taking. "What have we? Yellow, black, purple, blue, green, orange, red... Set for, pain, sorrow, sexytime lovemaking power, pretty sure that's what that means, and sure enough, the other colors. What are we? I like Sarah in black, sure enough, I agree she's crazy sexy, and I kind of wish we could put her in green too."  
Dragon was, lo and behold, taken to green, for all in sudden. Niiice, dog. I wasn't going to take yellow, or anything, or nobody was going to have any fun, but,... no, don't look at me like that, Tetra. No. No. No, I doubt you have the tail for that tale. Nope. No. I won't do it.  
"Who wants Clovis to take pink?" said Tetra.  
"No," said Sarah, thank GOD! "He should take aqua, or something fruity, like that."  
"I might not need blue, if you need a boy color, Clovis," says Cassa.  
I looked, realized what I'd put on for this, brown, clothes, actually, and I realized that would look cool, with black, sure enough, if I wanted, so I took to orange light, for the first time, I think. I could do a lot with orange light, probably. I figured.  
"I like Clovis in orange," said Cassa. "For sure in less, I don't want to not be PINK, of nobody sells me out, what for. I want blue, and nobody can have it, so there."  
"Yellow, for sure in less, I have no idea what it will do to people," saeth the foxx, and she soundeth like the badger, for what?  
"What for, Bara?" asks Bara. "A girl to decide for who gets red and opal?"  
"Red and Pink, you mean?" says Tetra.  
"Oh, you want Pink? Okay, sure, cool, I'll take red."  
Tetra laughed like, of for sure in hell, you're insane. "I won't take purple, for sure in this was less. But yes, I can take opal, sure enough, it's not pink unless I tell it to be."  
"Violet, I'm pretty sure," says I, Clovis, well enough these are my friends, and I cast them from what I had at school, and I'm pretty sure nobody thought I knew how to do that, but I did, so, there you go.  
We pressed out hands into the kid sized, glowing hand marks, and witnessed, the light shut out, like, everywhere, in the darkness, save for the menacing tunnel of the cave that trenched itself open in a shutter, and drew us in with dull, glowing red and orange lights, floating for therein, out of reach, to the eyes.


	2. MAGIC, chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Totally less than ideal, but this was like, the worst return from Holiday Bethany could have imagined, and there was like, one cute boy to show up between the six of her friends to want to talk to him, and he'd shown up with this like, red tie, when we were all totally supposed to be wearing black and milds, and he was pretty sure it didn't make sense to switch ties, because he got like, totally freaked out by the prospect of losing his dad's italian tie, or something, and the teacher was like, whoa, what the fuck? Is this kid scarred or something?  
Bethany was totally pulse with relinquishment, sure enough that none of her friends were going to let this boy go unmolested long enough for him not to have to get beholden to whatever stupid girl had tried her hardest to get him in her, for thereon after he was broken and lost, and hers really, so you had to really get _her_ permission to even flirt with him, thereon after that, anyway.  
She wished there was some way she could have warned him, too, but somehow, this life she was supposed to be in, excluded her from the right words to say to other cool people that didn't make her sound completely totally uncool, anyway.  
What if I just like, think about it, all the time? Think, you don't want to pick any one of these girls, at all, ever yet, at all, like, the whole time that I talk to him, and maybe, I can figure out how to warn him about it, by just, being my totally regular low key self, anyhow.  
Holy shit. This was so much more fucking priceless than ANYTHING she could have hoped for. They were out on the playground, now, and he had like, this OTHER cute boy friend who was new, also, and they were like, super duper cute both hanging out and meeting as the cute newboys surrounded by a throng of girls, from either class, and, it was like, they totally just became comrades in arms, in this, huh?  
This OTHER cute boy had like, a jack-o-lantern broach, on his black lapel, and she wasn't really worried about how he'd gotten away with that, either, but sure enough, Bethany wanted to try her luck at the new new boy, first, just to gage for what she could at recess, since she'd get her chance at the other during playtime in class, for something sure enough and good.  
"What's in forrit, newboy?" she asked him. "I'd like you in blue, maybe you shouldn't be so halloween."  
He looked at her like, sure? "What in for, girly girl? I like you well in red for sure in less than black and milds now, for sure in less red or more later, anyhow."  
"Do you want to know the secret to all the girls here at Home?" asked one of the girls, TOTALLY missing the 'I wanna see you naked, sure,' comment that Bethany TOTALLY didn't have a return for, so, thank gods, mostly?  
"What home?" asked the boy with the red tie.  
"Sure fire, what do you mean?" asked Mary Anne.  
"It's called Home, this town," said the jack-o-lantern boy to the one in the red tie, like he'd learned it was novel, set for.  
"Sure for in what?" asked Mary Kay. "What is, forrit? How could you come from anywhere BUT a home?"  
"What's the secret to all the girls at Home?" asked the one with the red tie.  
"Take one home," said little blondie, Cara, "and find out, why don't you?" And they giggled, all, like, oh, what oh so funny!  
"Do girls have sex at Home?" red asks jack. For WHAT in say?  
"I think that was the innuendo, yes," said jack. "What in for? Did you girls want to know what we came here for?"  
"What for, good sirs," said Mary Kay, "what for?"  
"I don't think she can witness this, man," said blue tie, or, red tie, to the other. "Sure enough, want to get to know any of them?"  
"What for?" asks the other. "Is your name Jack?" asks Bethany, to him. "Sure enough, you guessed it," he smiles at her. "I like this one, Bara, let's take her."  
"Sure enough, mine's the winner!" says the one with the red tie, and grabs Bethany's wrist like, What? And the two of them drag her off at a run, laughing all the way.

"So for say it in what?" Whoa, this kid with like, the brown hair with googly eyes for Sarah, the other new kid, what for, seemed totally tripped out that they were worried about her scars, which were like, all up and down her forearms, so like, what? Of course we should trip, weirdo.  
"You know why she has those?" he asks the lot of them. For what? "She likes the way they look, probably. You never _cut_ yourself before? For sayit, what?" he showed his arm, baring it. "I don't scar, but I got loads of cuts, for sure or less, more enough. Sarah's super cool, any which old way, so if she gets 'em, nobody will think some other kid is a freak just for getting fresh cuts, or something, you know?"  
Sarah looked like, what for what in hell? Jane didn't know, exactly, what for the hell these girls were going to do about THAT little brand of boy love loyalty, but she wasn't really sure they had any options, so for be it the new kids had their choice of friends, still yet.  
"What are you TALKING about?" Bianca asked him. "Why would you WANT to cut yourself?"  
"I dunno," he looked at her kinda odd. Nobody really what knew for what and why he had that green dragonfly broach, but it was like, tripping Jane out, but the blue value village blazer over the t-shirt was pretty cool, for cute in measure. "Mostly because when you're pretty sure they're torturing you at school, so you cut, and you're like, yeah, school feels worse, that's definitely torture, they're doing."  
"Or like, if you're super pissed at somebody but you have to keep seeing them every day, you know?" said Sarah, sure enough she got it, right?  
"What.., for?" asks the boy with brown hair. Weird color, Jane sort of figured. It was brown, but it was like, not really dark enough to be brown, like every other brunette's color, you know?  
"So you can like, 'oh god, he hurt me sooo, fucking bad, but he keeps looking at me!' so you like, rub the cut, and you're like, AH! Yeah, no, that stung~!" He laughed, then, like, they're ALL new girls to me, so I don't know why they think YOU'RE disqualified for my affections.  
"You know what? I think you can get into a lot of trouble here," said Jane, "for baring fresh cuts, or something like that."  
"Trouble?" asked Sarah. She had these like, black bangles she wore, so like, nobody was sure how long it was normally going to take for anybody to notice the scars on her underarms, or something. "What, do you mean?"  
"Like," said Alice, she was orange blonde, for more and sure standard. It was weird that Jane was only just noticing that both these new kids had strange hair colors, Sarah and the fair haired brown haired boy, "they'd want to be watching out for you, of course, so they'd like, bring you into the office, and do like a bunch of checkups on you, and all sorts of stuff. See what you're doing that for, you know?"  
"What if somebody just looked beat up, like in a fight?" said the boy.  
"Wait what's your name..?" asks Jane.  
"Uh, they'd freak the _fuck_ out, in that instance," said Alice, like, really sure you should know this, stupid.  
"hey Sarah, it's Dragon, by the way, Jane, hey Sarah, want to see if you can kick my ass after school so we can-" he looked up at the teacher, calling attendance, like she was slow to it, or something, which she always was. It was more most over with class, by then. "I don't know what you said, what?"  
"Were you needing to stay at attention with a bunch of girls, instead?" she demanded of him. The girls were all like, quiet, for, whatever, I guess.  
"No you weren't using my name, what did you call me?" he asked her, nonplussed.  
"Did you need to stay there talking to the other students, instead of paying attention?"  
He looked at her, like, you didn't have to challenge me again, but, well, if you ARE asking for a challenge, then face my kung fu fury, woman!  
"Sure, I don't..." he looked at Alice, like a glance at the girls, "I'm not supposed to have classmates?"  
"You are supp-" that one stumped her. Oh, okay, what?  
"You said for to make friends, sure enough, and we're all here together so we CARE about what you have to say. I wouldn't show up if it was a private tutor college, or something."  
He didn't say, no offense, or anything, which NEVER worked, but nobody didn't say shit like that. Oh my god, is he fucking SERIOUS? This can't, be happening, right now.  
"Get out," she pointed to the door, "of my classroom, right now."  
" _Your_ classroom?" decked Sarah. "I don't fucking think so. This is _my_ classroom. Oh? Did you think the school was built so you could have _your_ way about an education? I don't fucking think so, bitch. You get the fuck out, if you're going to keep disrupting class, like this. I'm sick of your attitude."  
Jane was pretty sure she didn't know how to black out, before that. Things just, went way crazier than she was, really qualified to figure on.  
Dragon was like, way cuter than anybody ever, and he couldn't seem to be bothered by how trippy all this was supposed to be for everybody. It was like, sure fire enough ways to not know what or which they had to know about, here. But like, Sarah was so brave, and totally unafraid, of like, what, anything? that Jane didn't really think she'd EVER been actually nice to boys, before, when she thought she had been. Like... boys always got into trouble trying to be boys, for girls, and she just, left them out to dry, all the time.  
She didn't really feel like she wanted to exist, any longer, when she thought of that, but, no way, because, this couldn't be what she'd been doing, could it? She'd let Jeremy get suspended, and she didn't have to have been there with him to make up an alibi for him so why hadn't she?  
"I can't believe Ms. Harlow just picked a FIGHT like that!" cried Jane, among all the madness, whatever form it had for the second. "This is so totally insane!"  
"She totally hates that newkid!" said Ethan. "She just wouldn't quit picking on him!"  
"No she FREAKED out and was like, Get the Fuck out of my classroom, this instant!"  
"Whoa, no, _I_ said fuck first, okay?" said Sarah, sure as shit and pretty cute for all she was worth. "She just copied me, for what ever reason, I'm sure."  
"This is compl-" Harlow had, like, nothing, after Jane threw the old kids into the new kid knockout ring with teacher teacher suckerfish!

Jake could like, barely believe this girl was even talking to him. Was she serious? He didn't think she should be doing this, if she wanted to be friends with any of the other girls in their class but like, he doubted she'd want that, if she was really cool, mostly, or not, he wasn't really sure.  
She was super cute with like, orange hair, and, a super cute blue tattoo, on her breast, where like, you could totally see it in the uniforms the girls had to wear, and like, they couldn't even make her cover it up, for, whatever reason, and she was, totally into him, for some cool reason.  
"What's, uh, Hi. I like your hair," he said to her. Liking the tattoo was obvious, individual girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want, but I got what you need.  
Individual boy, for what in my name? How got you for what in this for sure in our game? "I like your priority one alpha algorithm set, stud." She pressed a finger to his chest, like, whaaat?  
"I don't even... that's cool, I worked really hard on that." He was wondering if she liked boys with darkish skin and darker hair, or something, but, that was only because that was apparently his flavor, when people tried to explain away anybody's interest in him. He'd seen her talking to that other new girl though, who had skin and hair like his, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to try talking to her, just yet, but he _reeeaaally_ wanted to talk to both of them, and this one was right here, and killing him, so, go figure. "I don't know though, I think you just say that to all the blonde boys," he said back for starters again.  
"Blonde? Is that what you call it?"  
"No, I just don't know why you're using blonde boy pickup lines on a darkie like me. It's weird. You sure you're feeling okay?"  
"You, son, bitch, card player, what in for? How to name a girl's favorite name?"  
Somebody screamed, like, really high-pitched. This wasn't right. Where were.,.,. they were outside but like, the lights were gone. so for what? how can, for?  
"This isn't what they brought us here for," said Sarah, she was fast, and she'd come up to the other girl's side, like fast, too.  
She shook her head. "Something else just happened. What if they drove one of them mad, early?"  
"Do you hear that?" he asked them. He couldn't... focus, right, this couldn't be happening, just like this. It was so... loud... damnit!  
"What? Jacob, what do you hear?" asks the orange haired girl. Cassa, right? He wasn't sure. "That music? The rock, or something..."  
"Can you show us?" Sarah asked him, like, really low, close, and her hand was on his chest, for, what, he couldn't, not breathe, just right, so finally for it. "What?" he asked her. "What are you talking about? Why?"  
The hallway. It was dark, nasty, fucked up looking. Kids were freaking out, away, trying to find some place away from the shadows, but all the sources of light were like, fucked up, and segmented out, and fucked up, and he couldn't figure how to tell them it wouldn't all go away.  
"We can't see anything, Jake. Will you find where the music is coming from?"  
It's not. It's not like that, but... he couldn't not guide them, anyway. He wasn't sure, how the hell they'd come out of nowhere like this, people who could see the world like this, know what he was trying to say, for what, he didn't know, sure, this could be right, just, take it back, sure, this, life, back, again! again!, this, once! this once! this, once,  
"You're feeling this, right Cassa?" asks one to the other. Cassa was right for her name Jake figured.  
"No, but yes. I can't figure how creepy this is. What do you see, elf eyes?"  
Sarah smirked. "Shadow's not my forte, go figure? I don't know. It's freaking me out, but Jake's got an aura in it."  
"What?" Jake didn't know what the hell they could be talking about, like that. The music was all fucked up, just now though, and he couldn't figure it  
Somebody screamed! Like, a freakish, girlish scream, and the three of them ran forward, like, this can't be happening! She screamed like bloody murder was a real way to scream, and Jacob couldn't figure out how in the hell any of this could be real to anybody besides him...

This girl she couldn't quite com,pare to the other ones, here in the other ones, Billy sure enough could know she wasn't like, the other ones. Here, for the other ones, she wasn't, there, like the other ones, this, for sure in this for all of it, this for sure in this for All of it, this life in sure, so all of it- "Gwuh!" she shoved him over, like, she didn't want to be danced next to like, at all. "Don't breathe on me, weirdo. What gives?"  
"Don't push Billy, man, he's the _man!_ " Danced Jive, fool what?  
"I'll push mouth breathers for damn well everyone's benefit, thanks," says the foxy redhead. Not sure why she couldn't get along with Billy's dance moves, though, Just about EVERYBODY wanted to get along with Billy's dance moves, yo.  
Timau didn't really think that was something that mattered, really, about whether you wanted to be friends with Billy, or not. He wasn't going to burn THIS girl, that quickly, though, so maybe they'd have or give him some wiggle room, or, her some, anyway. She was kind of tripping Timau out, more than once about it. She was in a dress though, white and glittery, like the other girls at the rehearsal, what for.  
"Want to be my dance partner?" he asked her, Timau did.  
"What?" she looked at him like, nobody told me we had partners, yet, but like, totally looked like she read how psyched for whatever everybody just got at such a simple question, so she like, gaged everybody, Billy, everybody there super fast, and was like, "I gotta dance with someone, right?" and she took Timau's offered hand. whoa, really?  
he like, took away and ran with her, and around a corner, and the others knew better than to follow, and he was like, I have no idea what for to do in this with this. does she really know this? "what means a dance partner?" asked the girl.  
He was close in, her, now, but not too far, and she didn't seem tripped out by him. "like, for what we want to dance like when nobody else is around. everybody has to get partnered, before we perform, or sexed, or something, truly usually."  
"Everyone... everybody has sex, just before rehearsal? Like, you have to?"  
"Um, I mean, I don't..." he wasn't sure what she thought was the matter, with, wait what?  
"Do you get like, partitioned off, or something, normally?"  
"I mean, if you don't get somebody you want, you get fucked with, mostly. I wanted to see if you wanted to, like, fool around some with me, so, sure we could see if we're compatible dance partners, you know?"  
"You're like... sure you're making the smoothest move available, just yet?"  
"I have no idea, what you mean. I get like, no credit with any of these girls, any longer. Billy fucks with me like, all the time."  
She seemed to read something in that, so she like, kissed him, and told him she'd teach him how to dance without freaking out over where or when, what for.

No way! This can't be real! She can't be... real?  
"Lantern break!" she cried out, this girl, Tetra? No... way! The necklace she wore burst open, "this once, take my heart aside!" this time, sure enough, this life I never lived.  
Who said take me back! This world at large, this wasn't here, so sure enough are all we are, this light, back around, swirling in dark, this once, she couldn't, just prove? This, time, this, life she'd never lived, here now, this, time, this time, so you couldn't go, this once here in love, this time, this, life, this, leather taking, back again, this back, so, sure he couldn't you, this, wasn't back, this, time into love, this happened once again, this timing back again, this timing back, no whay!  
She had a scythe, clothed black onto pink, was white, into uniform, like a blonde schoolgirl back from Japan, set, not an ounce of black, save to eyes, this time, sure enough, this, pink and white, all a flurry, sure, she struck, back, this life again, this, time, she had a scythe! She was kicking this thing's sorry ass!  
"Go Tetra!" he screamed out. "Kick his ass!" burst! Come on! This is real! Magic's got to be real, and she's... no WAY! This is real!  
"Did you think no one would be watching out for them?!" she cried out, scythe out and down to her side. This, freak, she was fighting, had nothing if not a piggish snout and boary tusks. He'd been hideous like that for ages, now, and she'd only just watched him change, to kill a student, right in front of everybody.  
He'd seen it before, too. They all had. Nobody believed it wasn't an animal attack, and he'd had himself ready for a second one, ready to bore somebody right in front of all the other kids, this teacher, they called monster, and who bled profusely, from a few slices handy of her pink bladed scythe. Could she be real, like, for real?  
"Zach, I want you to get these other kids out of here, alright?!" she called back to him. What, say what? No way, were they leaving her to her fates.  
"No way, Tetra! We all want to see what this asshole really looks like! He's been terrorizing everybody and covering it up, left and right!"  
Sure fire way to lose! This time, she struck, there, without mercy! twice, back, again, this time, back, burst! Slash, cut, he's screaming like a stuck pig! go figure! "Yeah! You can do it!" they're screaming out for her, finally, the other kids. This can't be real, yet!  
"How do you like it?!" she flies, swirls, like some kind of a demon, with blonde hair, and a rockin' body, for sure! "The terror you put them through?! How do YOU like being afraid, animal!" She strikes, back, set, back! Go! Go go! This once, this time, taking, life, sure enough. "You can do it, Tetra! We know you can!" This is real!  
This happened all so fast, sure enough, she could really be the one, back for more in love, this time, it takes, this, time, into my life, so sure, into this life, but, what again? How did he just change? This, once more again? This life here again? This can't be, right...  
No way... he's huge...  
"Not good..." swore Tetra, heavy breathing... She can't... no, we can't make her do this alone.  
"Somebody help her!" cries one of the girls.  
"Lantern, burst open!" cries a voice. "Sure enough, break away, may jack o lantern!"  
"Lantern, burst open! Red for right, here to FREAK Out!" break away!  
He just moved, this wasn't, right back, how could he have spearing, back, sure, quick blade, this, wasn't, back, sure, what is this? How could he be real in me, this, time before? How couldn't I see my name? Here, this, what did he look like?  
This one time! This one time again, lantern, burst! Black! Eyes! Sure, this, once, again, pumpkin black and burst into light, orange, light, orange, light.  
"This for all, time in love, this life, taking sure and back again!" he takes for this life, this sure life, he's a shadow and a wraith! this time again, this moving swift, back again to Vaati's side, what for, swing! swing! PUMPkins bursting, light in orange, fire, sure, this was there!  
This, time for sure, lantern burst, orange bombs burstabursting, this once for, this time laughing back again, sure, this, once again.  
"Life, back, sure into, this life, again! This time, sure in life, so take my life inside, or not!" That was, here, for, what? This is real, but they can't be this fast, this, wasn't sure, he'd just appeared, what was he?  
Shadow burst forth, and all the new boy had said was, Lantern Burst! and here he was, pumpkin head aglow in orange light, body cloaked in black, moving fast, quick, across the ground, what for to fight the boar.  
The second? A half second before, and there again at the same time. Red, burst out. What?!  
"Lantern's black again, for less in sure again!" So take, this, time, he moved! Back, in, forth, sure! This, once, this, time, the earth RUMBLED at his call, his cry, what for! "This is life! This is what I am, to you! To all of you! So scream, for the nonbelievers! The colors doused in red! Scream, for what we bring to bare for you!"  
how fast in a moment, could they all be? could we all see? How can he move like that? How can they all be real? Two boys, one girl, one alight, sure in fire, this was right, sure, how can he be real, like that?  
sure into, pain, rending free, in his sword, this light, pure, true, this life, pure into this once, this blast, this taking, sure, fast, this life we'd leave, this for in time, this living back, mine, for sure in this was back here, gone, once again, this time, leaving back in life for sure in what we are, here, now, this and wasn't back for sure in this was now and more for sure, this life, back again into a once, over more, this life.  
"You ready?! Let's play, for what, in knowing something something POWER!" He cries, and the one with the giant red sword, one hand, and the black prince of jackolanterns, charge, flash, move, forward, for in motion the seconds they appear.  
"This is less than before, I think!" cries the one son pumpkin king. Bombs bursting on impact, he's got this fight won, sure.  
"He's been freaking out like a retard, for ages!" cries Tetra back, and Vaati's breath doesn't do fit, to not get blocked with a spin, out from her, so sure, how the hell is all this real, what the hell is all this for, are we bursting at the core, for this kind of apathetic resonance inside for less, what the hell did we just bring, here to bare for all we are, singing back again for sure, here in Home we cried for less, what in hell, for in sure, this was more, what in hell, for in what, this could be, how could we, set this motion back in me, what in for, this was less or more the same, Zach could never be the same, again.

She hadn't known why, he'd come in flashing like he had, this boy, and his friend, Bethany saw in the red tie, but he had a red sword now, and she didn't know how, they could have missed wizards of this calibur, here, at Home, but nothing for in what, they could be, could prepare the world she wanted, here, for what, she couldn't know, what the hell was happening at Home?  
"This is OUR right, you know!" said Jack, the pumpkin king.  
"These are our friends, you know!" cries the blonde in pink and white, with scythe, to bare.  
"This, something for sure in justice!" cries the cute boy with the red sword, sure enough, in a cloak of red, or what for however he wore that garb, in aura, this was less, sure, this couldn't be right, this wasn't here, this fight, but he was real, this stuck up boar, and wanted more in student gore, they knew the score, knew his ways, knew the things that he could cave into the flesh or not at all, when into minds he'd raped them all, and sure enough, they'd called the pipers, here for sure in death was less for this was more, in the end, this troubled game, they played, for, what? In hell, could happen here now? What in, for hell, was this now? This world, they knew, this place, this happening scantily for clad in sureness still...  
"Take back the Homestead, will you?!" cries the jackolantern, what in for, and his orange bombs burst and light aflare. Vaati's screaming out, and smashing walls, and killing nothing, nothing at all.  
"It's my turn to tell a story, teacher!" says the red, and Bethany wants him to be alive forever so, freaking bad. "I'm winning, AND, I've got a giant sword. HRYAAAAHHH!" he slices, dashes, cuts acrosses and the vaati teacher goes boom from all for all the inside, in a slash for across the horizontal middle, and he's got nothing but witnesses to die an exploding burst of pig light, set forth.

you'd rather find the PDF

Honiker McKillop online


End file.
